


i know why but i still miss her so much.

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Miss, Sad, phone talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: little ficlet





	i know why but i still miss her so much.

“I miss you.” Arin said, after a while.  
“I know honey-” Suzy replied, holding her phone in her shoulder.  
“I miss cuddling you.”  
“I know-”  
“I missing kissing you.” Arin said, cutting her off. “I miss being able to talk to you whenever.” he said and a bit of silence fell over the phone. “The place seems so empty.”  
“I know honey. It’s quiet here.”  
“I miss you so goddamn much.” Arin replied.  
There was a knock on suzy’s door “WE NEED TO GO NOW, BERHOW!”   
“I'm sorry Ar, i have to go.” Suzy said, grabbing her things. “Bye. love you.”  
“Love you-” click. Arin grabbed his blanket and curled up in his bed.


End file.
